The people could ordinarily and naturally listen to a popular song, a new song, or a song suitable for a place which is played from loudspeakers placed in front of record shops or stores, or the like on the streets while walking around the streets. However, as mobile devices, such as smart phones, MP3 players, and the like have been rapidly popularized, such record shops have become obsolete and have gradually disappeared. In particular, these days in any busy city area it's typical to see people privately listening to music from their portable devices using headphones.
Accordingly, in the past various shops used to play music from loudspeakers placed in front of their stores & shops in specific street such as places around the Gangnam Station, Myeongdong or Apgujeong, this broadcasted music set the musical atmosphere for a street/neighborhood, but this musical atmosphere has been greatly reduced.
Meanwhile, as the use of mobile devices has expanded, various services through such mobile devices have been revitalized. A representative example of the services is applications relating to the provision of a music service. These music applications provide users with various songs in a web casting method through technologies which are not in violation of Copyright laws based on expanded wireless communication technologies of mobile devices. However, these technologies provide only music limited by genre or a category, or the like, and thus it would be impossible to induce new feelings to a user by introducing a specific concept. That is, the service provides only music as it is, but is not a social networking approach.
Meanwhile, a mobile device may provide various services using a location based service (LBS). Even with regard to a music application, a technology for downloading and regenerating music using the LBS has been developed.
The representative technology is Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0001745 entitled “System and method for providing music information using the Internet,” and a service through the system and method is carried out in such a manner that a location of a mobile terminal is identified, information on music suitable for the corresponding location is transmitted from a server and the music is then played from a mobile device. To do so, a music list appropriate to a landscape of a mountain, sea or the like should be prepared in advance, attributes of a place where a user's mobile terminal is positioned should be also provided in advance, and thus the music list and the provided attributes are needed to match with the corresponding music.
In light of the fact that the LBS is used, although this service may be considered to be a major step forward in the technology, it enables the user to listen to music by just passively downloading music suitable for his or her location, but does not enable the user not to directly select music which may be played with regard to a corresponding place. Moreover, in light of the fact that the service is used by only one person rather than that the service is exchanged by various persons, the service is not an approach in view of a social network.
Another conventional art is Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-0070213 entitled “MP3 player using a GPS.” A service through this invention is also intended to enable a user to conveniently enjoy music even in a subway or a public place by downloading music appropriate for an adjacent location using the LBS, playing it, and controlling volumes automatically to be suitable for a peripheral atmosphere. However, even though this service corresponds to a music service based on places, it enables a user to download a recommended song unilaterally and to play it, and thus in light of the fact that providing of the music service is performed in terms of only a simple one-way relationship, rather than that of a variety of people sharing the service while influencing each other, the service is not a social networking approach.
Accordingly, a music service which enables a variety of people to share music information while influencing each other using mobile devices and an LBS service, namely, a music service with the described new concept through connection of a location, music and a person is needed.
The matters described as the background arts are only intended to increase the understanding of the background of the present invention, but should not be recognized as being prior arts which have already been known to those skilled in the art.